Galaxies
by SarethaBee
Summary: A new evil has arrived in the world of the guardians, along with a possible new guardian and a teenage girl. Can the guardians heal the teenager who has lost her wonder, dreams, and sense for fun while keeping the children of the world safe?
1. Prologue

I'm going to show you something.

Not with pictures or a video, or by putting my memories in your mind. No. Those wouldn't show you the true experience anyway. You are gifted enough that I have no need of that. Even now you are listening to my voice, without a voice to hear. Every syllable echoes in your mind, as you picture each letter forming in front of your eyes. They are not just words to your mind, oh no. They have meaning, without you even realizing it you gave each word a place in your mind. Because of that, I don't even need to talk. You are doing all of the speaking for me. So I ask you to step inside my mind once more, and feel what I feel. Hear what I hear. See what I see, not with your eyes. But with your heart and soul.

A door, an old wooden one that you see on old houses in warm areas. Paint is peeling off it and it is worn down from being slammed for many years. In anger, perhaps even excitement. Plants gather around it like nosy children peeping through the windows and reaching towards the door. Do you see it yet? It's a lime green, very faded from years of weather beating down on it. It almost looks white from a distance, but as you get closer you see the faint mossy tint. There are remains of a concrete sidewalk leading from the door, a piece of the concrete curves around the side of the house. It leads to a backyard area; there are lawn chairs and a well-used fire pit. The wood remains inside still an inky-black from burning up, and forked metal poles poke up out of it. There's grass surrounding the patio and it's a healthy green from rainfall. Beautiful, isn't it?

*SLAM*

It came from the door, the mossy one with faded paint. What are the reasons for slamming it? Who slammed it? Suspenseful. The first thing that comes into view is two heads with smooth and shiny onyx-colored hair, one a little higher than the other. Next, two young faces belonging to children no older than nine. The taller one has a mischievous glint in her eyes, the other appearing much more gentle and soft-spoken. From their resemblance they are no doubt sisters. The taller puts her finger to her mouth, motioning the younger to be quiet. The latter does with a quiet giggle and a nod. They try to sneak away from the house; since they are children they weren't very good at it. Nonetheless they got away and sat next to a broad oak tree. They whispered secrets and jokes to each other, giggling with feline grins on their faces.

This is a very sweet setting isn't it? Two young sisters bonding and promising to be together the rest of their lives, as best friends do. Very calming isn't it? Makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside, it probably reminded you of a close friend or relative you could trust completely. How lovely.

*CRASH*

Plates were being demolished as two adults could be heard fighting inside. The sisters stopped their whispering and looked back at their home in fear. From the anger on the older ones face, it would be wise to assume this wasn't the first time. The younger gripped her sister with a disconcerted frown situated on her face. Her sister's arm was most likely the only thing she knew for sure was safe. You never know in families like this.

Glimpsing at the youngsters face set a determined look on the older girls face. She smiled gallantly at the child and pulled her farther away where more oak trees reached towards the sky.

" _Don't listen to them. I have one more secret to tell you."_ The youngsters face filled with wonder and admiration for the older. " _It's a place where you'll always be safe, never fearing of being betrayed." …_

A place like that couldn't possibly exist…

 **OK, so the prologue isn't really that informative.**

 **Perfect.**

 **So the next full on chapter will probably arrive in a week. This was short because it was kind of a little thingy I came up with and wrote at 3 am.**

 **I'll probably start a schedule where a new chapter comes out every week, one can write a lot in a week's time so yah.**

 **Anyways, I love you my pretties stay tuned for a(hopefully) amazing and eventful story!**

 **CIAO!~**


	2. Chap 1

_Now that you are aware of your gift, it is time to start the story._

 _Bianca is turning 16 in less than a month, not that she truly acknowledged. This is obviously a strange reaction from a teenager, so allow me to go into detail. I will describe Bianca as best as I can, starting with her appearance. Has your pen ever broken and gotten ink all over you? The black stickiness spreading all over your hand, imagine that inky black color that shines in sunlight. That is the hue of Bianca's locks. Also, her hair is thick as a forest if you ask me. Straight as well, naturally of course. She isn't one to care about her appearance, useless to her. 5 feet tall with long pale legs and a petite figure, her body thin from lack of sports. Also useless to her. Imagine a night sky without the moon, barely any twinkles of light. The only reason you don't drown in black is because of the stars. Those would be her eyes, barely any light left and dark as night. Most can't tell between her pupil and iris, though not very many have tried. Her face is usually emotionless, as she has repressed her emotions for many years and eventually became a pro at it. She also refused to become close to anyone, after all it's easier to be moved emotionally by someone you're close to._

 _I may or may not have had a part in steering her towards one little boy, I was not content with her denial of human emotion._

 _Regardless, my plan seemed to work out perfectly. Or at least, it started out perfect._

Bianca had a simple routine, it was always the same and that did not bother her. She would go to school, then afterwards go to the park to do homework and study. Most avoided her since she did not laugh or smile or even get angry, they were frightened of her. She did not care about their thoughts and went about her day as usual. After school had ended she would make her way to the park and find a solitary bench, the weather was getting warmer and snow was scarce at this time of the year. That was the reason for her being outside, that and she could be alone.

One day, her comfortable and familiar routine was broken. A boy of no significance to her kicked a ball and he had hit it too hard, and it proceeded to land on her head. She lifted her head and blinked to shake off the mild pain from the jogged over to her and apologized profusely, afterwards walking behind her to retrieve the ball. After a few grunts he had exclaimed that he couldn't find it, she turned to him in curiosity and saw him bending over to look in bushes and nearby hedges. She scanned the area herself and noticed the ball perfectly wedged between a branch and a trunk of a tree, much too tall for him to reach. She pointed to it when he glanced at her and saw it in the tree, he grinned and proceeded to climb the tree. She continued studying, going back to her peaceful routine. She was only jerked out of her world when she heard a slight yell and a loud thump, the kids who were waiting for their toy ran over asking the boy if he was okay. She turned once again in curiosity and saw him giving them a thumbs-up while looking at the ball in the tree longingly. She decided the only way to have her peace back for good was to help, and so she rose from her place on the bench. Her footsteps were silent as she padded her way to the tree not once glancing at the children staring at her warily. She reached for the ball and wound up having to stand on the tips of her toes to grab the ball. She gracefully placed her heels back on the ground and stood in front of the boy now sitting on the ground. He gazed at her in childlike wonder as she handed him the ball, hesitantly taking it. She nodded and returned to her seat on the secluded bench, diving back into her studying.

"Um…" A voice interrupted her thoughts, she raised only her eyes in a quick glance to who had spoken to her. It was the brown haired boy from before, she waited patiently for him to continue.

"I forgot to say thanks...for your help." She nodded without raising her head. He shifted uncomfortably and she searched her mind for anything else he could possibly want. She raised her head slowly to study him,

"Do you want to play with us?" He gestured behind him to the group of children who she assumed were his friends. She glanced at them before turning her gaze to his eyes once again and shook her head.

"Oh, well what's your name?" He asked quietly. She was unsure what this boy wanted from her, she had given him the ball.

"Bianca" She said in a quiet but firm voice. Suddenly he broke into a grin and sat next to her,

"I'm Jamie. Jamie Bennett." She nodded in acknowledgement and averted her eyes to her textbook.

"Watcha reading?" He asked with a smile still on his face. She glanced at him once again, now thoroughly confused.

"History." She said simply, he nodded with his mouth in an 'o' shape. She continued reading, but could not concentrate completely with the hovering presence next to her. Eventually, she turned to him:

"Do you need something?" She asked with no anger or annoyance in her voice, he scratched his neck bashfully.

"Well no, but you helped me so I figured maybe…" He looked down with a small frown on his face.

"Maybe we could be friends…" His eyes bore into her own and were large and hopeful and she stared back. They were a deep chocolate brown, a shade she had not seen before. She didn't see why they couldn't, although she saw no reason why he would want to be with friends with her. Surely, her giving him the ball wasn't enough to have that kind of impact was it? She looked down in thought, before looking into his hopeful eyes once more.

"I don't see why not." She said with her voice and face void of emotion. He didn't seem fazed by it, and instead his smile grew bigger. He cheered(very loud she might add) and started bombarding her with questions, which she tried to answer as simply as she could.

Eventually, his friends called him over and he said his farewells and ran over to them. She sighed in relief, then caught a glimpse of him telling the other children all about his new "friend". She stared a moment longer, before reabsorbing herself into her studying. Unsure of his reasons, she thought of the possibilities but decided it was no problem of hers what his reasons were.

After the sun began to recede, Bianca stood and collected her belongings. She walked slowly towards the edge of the park and noticed the silence, the area was void of children. After clearing her thoughts of such things, she continued home. Finishing the rest of her daily routine, her thoughts sometimes would scan over the events of that day and how he had called her "friend" after knowing her for less than an hour. However, she knew the ways of children and that he would probably forget her by the next day. On that note, she fell asleep in peace knowing today was a one-time occurrence.

She was wrong, Jamie had not forgotten about her and had proceeded to start waiting for her after school. They would then go to the park and talk. Mostly him talking, she would nod here and there. Much to her surprise, he had somehow wedged his way into her life. She hadn't noticed that perhaps it was a little brighter, less boring with him around. He would tell her jokes, she would understand and not laugh but encourage him by saying they were clever. He would tell them to his friends not too far from her, they would laugh and he would send her a thumbs-up.

This happened for about a month, it was somewhat of a new routine for her. She was surprised that he had changed it so drastically. A small child had burrowed his way inside her routine and stayed there, never shying away from her strange personality. Even the other children gathered the courage to have conversations with her.

"Hey, Bianca! Are you excited for christmas?" Cupcake sat next to her on her secluded bench, along with the other children including Jamie. She rolled her shoulders in a sort of shrug,

"Not particularly." She answered with her quiet emotionless voice. The children gasped, as if she had a spoken of something horrible.

"How can you not be excited for christmas?" Jamie yelled. The group swarmed her, waiting for her answer.

"I don't usually have time for christmas." She answers simply, her expression never faltering. Jamie's jaw dropped and he went off about presents and Santa Claus and cookies and snow. Anything associated with the holiday he ranted about. The rest nodded and added in little tidbits here and there, she listened but shrugged once they finished.

After some time, they gave up and went back to playing. Bianca watched them, nodding in reassurance when Jamie glanced at her to see if she was still there.

After a month or two of this routine, she grew accustomed to the children. Perhaps even almost comfortable with their company.

Some days, she caught herself pondering what stories the children would tell her the next day and sometimes she would sit in curiosity instead of studying. She accepted the fact that the children would not forget her, as she first believed.

Sometimes, she almost felt...warm.

On the days, they would crowd around her and ask questions. The times cupcake braids her hair, and especially when they would listen to her speak with such wonder in their eyes. Those were the times she felt a small warmth in her chest, it was strange but not unpleasant. Her face would not change, but she could not ignore her comfort with them…

Bianca awoke from her slumber with a slight chilly tingle on her toes and nose. It was a change from the warm temperatures she had grown accustomed to, and so she investigated the cause.

She found the closest window and scanned outside and saw white feathers drifting from the sky to the ground. She regarded the phenomenon called snow without much interest and simply grabbed one more blanket. It was still early morning, so she simply returned to her bed and slept.

~*Later on…*~

"Bianca! Bianca!" The voice was coming from a small brown-haired boy, waving frantically to a teenage ravenette girl. She approached him calmly, without a flicker of emotion on her face.

"Look! It's snowing!" He twirled and jumped through the frozen water, she nodded in confirmation. He returned to his spot in front of her, a large grin evident on his face.

"Do you know what this means?" He said excitedly, she shook her head. He could hardly contain himself,

"It means Jack's back!" He said and whooped while running to the rest of the children. She tilted her head slightly in confusion,

"Jack?" She whispered. She hadn't heard him mention that name before, perhaps it was a relative or friend. Bianca wouldn't dwell on it, it wasn't her business.

She sat in her usual spot on the bench, it had a clear view so she could watch the children play. Often, Jamie would invite her into their snow fights and games but she would politely refuse.

The next day, something strange happened. Bianca was in her normal spot, reading a book and glancing at the children every few minutes to supervise. They were playing and everything was normal. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew her hair wildly, she looked up in surprise at the change in weather. The children were still, Jamie was searching the sky with his eyes. She wondered if something was wrong, then his eyes lit up in recognition and he yelled out a name and ran towards something that was invisible to her. She watched, quietly searching her mind for answers. Jamie glanced at her worriedly, whispering something to the open air. She tilted her head in confusion, after a moment she deemed it child behavior and went back to reading.

This child behavior went on for a while, Bianca dismissed it each time it caught her attention. Jamie's fascination with whoever it was he could see was not destructive, so she didn't bother thinking of it that much.

As the weather grew colder and Christmas drew near, she couldn't help but let her mood darken.

Jamie was very happy about his new friend. He had never really gotten along with teenagers, since they didn't believe the same things he did. Bianca was a nice person, he could tell since she did not criticize his stories and tell him that Santa wasn't real.

However, he wasn't sure what to do when Jack showed up. Normally it would just be him and his friends who would have snowball fights, and they could all see him. He wanted to tell Bianca about him, but wasn't sure if she would believe him. He didn't want to lose his new friend, but she didn't seem to question when he talked to Jack while she was on the bench. He thought maybe this could work for now, until he came up with a plan to make her believe.

However, something else was bothering him. As time went by, snow was everywhere and christmas was on the way and Bianca seemed to be more detached than normal. She wouldn't answer his questions as often and when she did it was almost always just a shrug. She seemed distracted and would sometimes stare into space. He spoke his concerns to Jack and he didn't seem to be able to come up with a reason either.

"Maybe the guardians can help!" Jamie exclaimed. He hoped that Jack and the others could make Bianca happy.

"I don't know kiddo, most teenagers don't believe in things like us. Plus, that might not even be what's wrong?" Jack wasn't sure how she would react to Jamie telling her about him and the rest of the guardians.

"But she never smiles! And now she's always so distracted, she seems sad. Can we at least try?" He opened his eyes wide and begged Jack with his bottom lip out. Jack struggled with his thoughts before sighing,

"Fine. We can try something,"

. **Hey guys!**

 **So this chapter was not very long, my bad. I've been doing house stuff and haven't got much writing time ;^; Sowwie**

 **The next chapter WILL be longer and will be delivered in a week!**

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far! Suggestions, reviews, follows, all is welcome!**

 **Also, let me know your ideas on the new guardian. I have a pretty good idea of what I want but let me know what you think! I'm making a new so throw all of your holiday knowledge at me :D**

 **Since I'll be adding chapters every week, I'll make a schedule thingy-whatever.**

 **Every Tuesday a new chapter will be added(unless of course there's like a family emergency or something).**

 **Goodbye my lovelies! See you next Tuesday! 3**


End file.
